smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: La La World
SmashTV Presents: La La World is an upcoming 2019 musical comedy film and is the thirteenth installment of the SmashTV Presents series. Directed by Loren Bouchard, the film is both a parody of musical films and based on a concept made by Mel Brooks. The film is set to be released on December 25 2019. PLOT TBA CAST *Mark Wahlberg as Henry Sanders *Ed Sheeran as Bobby Sanders *John Irwin as Zack Sanders *Che Chesterman as Bill Sanders *Vincent Martella as Tyler Sanders *Scarlett Johansson as Tiffany Johnson *Hailee Steinfeld as Angela Walker *Isabela Moner as Janet Steers *Olivia Olsen as Michelle Wilcox *Alyson Stoner as Hannah Burton *Sylvester Stallone as Bob Walker *Bill Murray as Tommy Sanders *Kristen Schaal as Jennifer Saunders *John Goodman as Eric Knight *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Jude Murphy *John Turturro as Rizzo Craftz *Amy Schumer as Nicole Riley *Adele Atkins as Lucy Walker *Seth MacFarlane as PP Shultz *Ian McKellen as Tony Rice *Common as Joel Ding *Ryan Reynolds as Taron Hurt, the bar owner *Chris Martin as Magician James Edgar *Jenny Slate as Jillian Steers *JK Simmons as Peter Riverdale *Megan Mullally as Megan Riverdale *Ken Watanabe as Lyle Tetzuki *Jason Derulo as Kyle Watts *Cee-Lo Green as Rocko O'Hara *Bono as Eddie Dino *Billie Joe Armstrong as Ulrich Johnson *Isla Fisher as Samantha Johnson *Carly Simon as Carly Damon *Gerard Way as Derek Candle *Peter Dinklage as Lorimar Johnson *Dan Mintz as Chase Wilke *H Jon Benjamin as Norman Wilke *Eugene Mirman as Luther Murdock *Zach Galifianakis as Becky Martin *Laura Silverman as Laura Martin *John Roberts as Amy Walken *Kevin Kline as Kenneth McColter *Paul Wight as Big Zayn *Laura Linney as Karen York *Cyndi Lauper as Jelly Danger *Hynden Walch as Megan Danger *Sarah Silverman as Brittany Clayton *Kate Micucci as Diane Dino *David Herman as Ross McFarland *Mel Brooks as Great Uncle Paul Greggory (AKA The Narrator) *Paul Rudd as Scott "Killer-Queen" Jackson *Ken Jeong as Rylie Shung, the jockey *Bill Hader as Mr. Shark *Fred Armisen as Mr. Dolphin *Jordan Peele as Boss Millie Howerly *Will Forte as Mel Collins *Chris Parnell as Cal Bishop *Rob Paulsen as Dr. Ben Appleseed *Pink as Nurse Jossè Appleseed *John Michael Higgins as Dr. Kurt Appleseed *Larry Murphy as Seth Feeble *Max Greenfield as Jim Feeble *Paul F Tompkins as Jeffrey Feeble *Jay Johnston as Bill The Janitor *Ron Lynch as Bar Patron *Sam Seder as Bar Patron *Holly Schlesinger as Bar Patron *Ron Huebel as Bar Patron *David Wain as Bar Patron *Lindsey Stoddart as Taxi Driver *Bobby Tisdale as Taxi Passenger *Brian Huskey as Arcade Player *Melissa Galsky as Boardwalk Employee *Rich Fulcher as Kind Hobo *Jon Glaser as Punk Fan *Robert Ben Garant as Car Salesman *The National as Band Performing At Bar *Alan Menken as Himself (post-credit scene, uncredited) Music Alan Menken, Loren Bouchard, Seth MacFarlane, and Mel Brooks will write songs for the film, with Menken also scoring the film. U2 will also contribute to 3 original songs for the film.